


A promise

by Elliot_S_Roy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche of all Cliches, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They knew each other as kids formula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_S_Roy/pseuds/Elliot_S_Roy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm giving my ring to you. It's a pur-propas...er it's a promise! Adults get married with rings. When I grow up, I'll come back and marry you. And Mum said that those who get married stay together forever. So we won't ever be separated again," Thorin grinned.</p><p>Bilbo grinned back. Staying together forever with Thorin was the bestest idea ever.</p><p>"It's a promise."</p><p>Yeah, I went there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise

_Bilbo didn't like this new place at all. He didn't like the new house. He didn't like the neighborhood park. The swing-set creaked and wouldn't go as high as he wanted. The slide was too big and scary and he didn't have any friends to play with him with the see-saw. Now these three big meanies were picking on him._

_"Give Sting back" Bilbo cried out as one of the boys wretched his teddy from his hands. The boys laughed and jeered at him and Bilbo could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He hastily wiped his eyes. He was a big boy now, he wasn't going to cry._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" one of the boys mocked while the other cried out, "Take it back if you can!", the third one was waving his teddy over his head, tauntingly out of reach._

_Bilbo lips wobbled dangerously. He didn't like this at all. He wanted Sting back and he wanted to go home._

_"Give his teddy back!"_

_Another boy appeared with long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was taller than Bilbo and was glaring the bullies with big blue eyes, his lips jutted out. He went up to one of the boys and pushed him down. There was a scuffle between them but before long the bullies threw his teddy Sting down and scampered._

_The boy retrieved Sting and handed it back to Bilbo._

_"Here you go. Are you alright?" the boy asked as Bilbo wrapped his arms tightly around Sting._

_"I'm fine. Thank you! You are really nice," Bilbo beamed brightly at the boy. The boy blushed, looking shy and awkward. He held out his hand toward Bilbo._

_"H,  I'm Thorin. Wanna play with me?"_

_Maybe this new place wasn't that bad._

xxxxx

Bilbo woke up surrounded by his lover's comforting weight. He glanced down to see dark raven splayed all over the sheets in disarray and tickling his nose. Bilbo smiled softly and gently brushed the hair away. They usually didn't get mornings like this. Either of them have to get up early for their jobs. So mornings like these were something to cherish.

He looked at his lover's relaxed features and wondered how he could be this lucky.

They have been together for almost two years now and it has been absolutely amazing. Not that everything was always great. They had their fair share of arguments and discord both being two very stubborn individuals but they were together and happy, and that was the most important bit to Bilbo.

After the first time they met, if anyone had told Bilbo that one day he would be sleeping in the arms of Thorin Durin and be happy about it, he would have given the person a cup of tea and secretly called those nice men in white jacket to take care of the poor addled fellow since he was clearly delusional. Oh how things have changed.

He sighed in bliss. He made a move to get up but the arms around him tightened further and a "Go back to sleep," was murmured into his back. Bilbo chuckled lightly and more gently maneuvered himself out of bed.

There was grumbling coming from the bed and as much as Bilbo wanted to go back to bed and cuddle, breakfast wasn't going to make itself.

xxxxx

_"I don't think I can do it," Bilbo called out from on top of the slide. He was too high up and everything was to far below and it was scary. He was going to fall down, he just knew it._

_"Don't worry! I'll catch you," Thorin said from where he was standing by the slide on the ground, where Bilbo should be but he wasn't. He was too high up. But he didn't want Thorin to think he was a wimp. So he closed his eyes and let himself go._

_It was too fast. He was going to fall. He wa-_

_"Told you I would catch you," Thorin grinned up at Bilbo, both of them were tangled up on the ground._

_"You are the bestest," Bilbo squealed and gave Thorin a kiss on the cheek._

_"Why did you do that?" Thorin was blushing again, his hand slapped against his cheek, his blue eyes round and wide._

_"Because I like you and you give kisses to the people you like," Bilbo said in the sassiest 'duh' voice a five year old is capable of having, "Your my best friend and I like you lots. Don't you like me?"_

_Thorin shyly pecked his cheek._

xxxxx

The sound of the phone ringing alerted Bilbo. He switched the stove off and went to pick up the receiver.

 "Hello, Bilbo Baggins speaking...Oh Ori, how are you doing...What is it?...Yes, I have that book. You need it urgently? Come by later and pick it up...Your welcome."

He chatted with Ori for a few minutes before hanging up. He made a beeline towards the study. Time to search out the book. It was times like this that Bilbo regretted the fact that he was a big fan of reading as he skimmed through shelves of books trying to find one.

"Now where is it...where is it...Aha there it is."

He picked the worn out book, one of his old favorites,  out of the shelf when his hand caught on something. A little black box fell down. Bilbo picked it up and opened it. Inside it was a chain with a ring attached to it.

The ring was a plain metal band with an inscription on it that Bilbo squinted to read.

_Oakenshield._

xxxxx

_This was the worst. Bilbo knew he was bawling his eyes out like a little baby but he didn't care. He was so sad. Thorin was holding him awkwardly and telling him not to cry._

_"I don't want you to leave," Bilbo said sniffling, "You said we are going to be together forever."_

_"I don't want to leave either," Thorin replied. He looked apologetic and sad..._

_"I know!" Thorin crowed out suddenly. He unhooked the chain around his neck and re-hooked it around Bilbo's._

_"Why are ya giving me this?" Bilbo asked. It was Thorin's chain with Thorin's ring on it. Thorin's grandpa engraved it with Thorin's nickname._

_"I'm giving my ring to you. It's a pur-propas...er it's a promise! Adults get married with rings. When I grow up, I'll come back and marry you. And Mum said that those who get married stay together forever. So we won't ever be separated again," Thorin grinned._

_Bilbo grinned back. Staying together forever with Thorin was the bestest idea ever._

_"It's a promise."_

xxxxx

Bilbo vaguely remembered the boy from his childhood, the boy who used to be his best friend. Mostly he remembered the earnest blue eyes. Thinking back on it, he remembered the day he last saw his friend and the history behind the ring. They weren't able to keep in touch after that. And after a few years Bilbo and his family also moved to a new place.

He was startled out of his reminiscing by two strong arms wrapping around him. Bilbo leaned into the familiar warmth of his lover.

"What are thinking about?" Thorin asked, nuzzling Bilbo's neck.

"I just remembered something from when I was a kid," Bilbo turned around and showed the ring to Thorin. On sight of the ring Thorin froze but Bilbo was too caught up in his story to notice.

"When I was a kid, and we had just recently moved to a new place. I remember having a hard time adjusting. And there was this kid who lived right next door to our house. He was my best friend. I remember my mum saying that we were attached at the hip. But he had to move away," Bilbo said, lost in remembrance that he didn't take note of Thorin stiffening in realization.

"I remember crying a lot the day he was about to leave. So the boy gave  me the ring and told me that when he grew up-"

"He'll come back and marry you," Thorin finished off.

"How did you know that?" Bilbo asked startled, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Because I remember giving a ring to a very dear friend and making a promise to him. That when I was grown up  I would come back and marry him so that we could be together forever."

Thorin took the ring from Bilbo's hand who was too busy gaping in shock to do anything.

"Oakenshield was a nickname given to me by my family when I was a child. The story behind it I have no doubt that you will hear from Dis sooner or later," Thorin said with a slight tilt to his lips, his eyes crinkling with a smile. Thorin brushed his lips over Bilbo's knuckles, gazing adoringly at him, with his blue eyes so big and gorgeous and Bilbo loved him so very much.

"I did come back you know. I convinced my parents to take me back there but you weren't there anymore," Thorin said abruptly.

"We moved away from there a few years later," Bilbo said, "Thorin, you-"

Bilbo was cut off by a pair of warm chapped lips pushing against his own and he helpless to do anything but kiss back. Thorin tightened his arms around Bilbo, pulling him closer to Thorin's body. In the midst of their activities Bilbo didn't notice Thorin hooking the chain around Bilbo's neck until Thorin pulled back, raising the ring, and, with a crooked smile, saying:

"It's a promise, Bilbo."

Xxxxx

A month later, on their anniversary, Thorin proposed to Bilbo going the whole nine yards with sparkly red roses and a shiny ring, although the romantic aspects of things didn't work out as well as he had hoped (Frankly it was a disaster but let us not get into that at the moment. Let's just say that Fíli and Kíli had the most innate ability to do the most idiotic things at the most inappropriate times.), and Bilbo, teary-eyed, said "Yes! Yes! YES!", jumping on top of Thorin, kissing the living daylights out of him...and things may have gotten a bit inappropriate (Fíli and Kíli complaining about how they would never recover from that level of trauma but no one paid them any mind.) but safe to say Thorin had kept his promise to Bilbo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Hobbit. Don't own the plot either, now that I think about it.  
> This is my first Hobbit fanfic ever, so be nice.  
> Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Constructive criticism as always welcome.  
> That's about it, yeah.  
> X3


End file.
